


You and Me: Inevitable!

by CrxciatusCurse



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author definitely needs more sleep, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Honestly that's all I got, Liam's Au, Virginia Beach Story, this is my fist fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrxciatusCurse/pseuds/CrxciatusCurse
Summary: Liam's Virginia Beach AU!!They meet at Virginia Beach and when they get their powers they get through it together. Well, With the help of Chubs Merriweather, Suzume Kimura, Vida and Jude!!





	1. Summer in Salem

**Author's Note:**

> There is a serious lack of The Darkest Minds fanfiction so I'm here to fix it!!! I DO NOT own these characters! They belong to Alexandra Bracken! Enjoy!!!!!

As soon as the clock struck half-past three, Ruby Daly bolted out of the tiny ice-cream parlour right in the middle of Salem. She ran away from work and practice SATs and towards her house where she would soon be departing to Virginia beach with her mum, Susan Daly, and her dad, Jacob Daly. They'd be staying with her Grams for three weeks before school started up again. 'Only two more years until College! Just two!' Ruby put her earbuds in and she pressed play, smiling and humming when the music started blaring. Something about this trip felt different. Right, almost. Like something inside of her was missing and this trip was the key to completion. Although it was just another boring, hot, July that everyone was stuck suffering through, a grin made itself at home on her face; It wouldn't be leaving in a while. She was insanely excited. Ruby loved her grams, So much! And visiting her was always the best part of summer. She pulled the bobble out of her hair and let the silky, dark chocolate waves, cascade down her back. In Salem, Ruby had a part-time job at an adorable little ice-cream parlour. It may sound repetitive but she would never get enough at seeing Children's faces light up when she gave them a big cone full of ice-cream. Like Christmas had come early. As she made it back to her house and got changed into a light blue summer dress and flip-flops, getting ready to leave in ten minutes, she thought about the week previous, where her dad had walked into her room and said: "Hey, Let's go to Virginia Beach". After a blur of days, packing and tutoring this adorable 11-year-old girl, Suzume who is the coolest little girl on the planet, they were finally leaving. Ruby grabbed her suitcase, ran down the stairs and before she knew it, she was standing on the beach. Relishing in the feeling of sand between her toes with a soft smile on her face. That's when she saw him. A Greek god in human form. He had golden blonde hair and powder blue eyes. His sun-kissed skin glinted with water droplets as he ran around being chased a little girl, with the same hair and eyes, screaming "You can't get me!" Then he turned his face and his eyes met Ruby's. A goofy grin lit up his face and he cocked his head to the side a bit, but he didn't stay like that for long as the little girl ran and tackled him to the floor. Another boy who looked the same, just a bit older laughed and said "Liam, I think she caught you," and he replied with "Like you could do any better Cole!" then they both turned around to the little girl sat on Liam's back with an innocent grin on her face. Liam said "Claire, Go get him!" and she was off. Chasing the older boy around the beach until she caught him too. As she watched the boy, Liam, Ruby couldn't help but notice that when his eyes met hers, something inside her clicked and she felt millions of butterflies having a party in her stomach. She let the soft smile on her face grow into something giant and realised that she had a crush. A big, big, crush.


	2. Another Boring Hot July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is most definitely not my best writing but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Up in Wilmington, Liam Stewart finished repairing the last ever car that he would fix at his stepdad, Harry's repair shop. Later that day he and his mum, Harry, Older brother, Cole, and younger sister, Claire, would be traveling up to Virginia Beach for a week to celebrate Liam going to University. He put everything away and called Harry to tell him that he was leaving, and walked out. On his way home he wondered what would happen now. Liam really hoped that his roommate would be his school friend, a-stuck-up-know-it-all-with-a-heart-of-gold, Chubs Meriwether. He reached his front door and entered his home. His mum and Claire were in the hallway and Cole was carrying the last of the bags downstairs. Liam was so excited, he couldn't wait to stand on the beach staring into the sunset in the company of his sister and brother, but something inside him knew that this holiday signaled the start of something new. As soon as they arrived at Virginia Beach, Liam and Claire got changed into their swimming attire and immediately ran into the water and started splashing about. Claire suddenly ran at Liam and before they knew it they had a full-on game of tag happening. Liam was laughing and taunting Claire when he looked up and laid his eyes on the most beautiful being to ever walk the Earth. She had golden brown skin and long chocolate colored hair. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green; like two stars had fallen from the heavens. He noticed she was smiling at him and grinned back but before he knew it, he was on the floor with a mouth full of sand and a Claire on his back. Cole came over and started making fun of Liam and so Liam said, "Claire, go get him" and before Cole could say what, she was off and chasing him around the beach. Liam didn't care what he had to do, but he would get this girl's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave some reviews!


	3. Volleyball to the face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!!!

It was the Stewart family's last day on holiday and every day since he saw the beautiful girl, smiling up at the sun, he'd fallen further and further until he realized that he needed to step up his game. Of course, Liam's Olympic god-worthy, sports skills were the reason that he got her number. Harry, Liam and Cole's father in everything but blood, had decided to play a game of volleyball. It was Claire and Harry vs Liam and Cole, though anyone who knew them well enough definitely knew that there was no chance that any team Liam was on would win. It was going as good as possible and Surprisingly, though Harry's team was in the lead, it wasn't by that much and Cole was giving them a fair few points. They would have come in a close second if Liam's mystery crush hadn't started walking along the beach, heading in their direction. She was wearing a light green summer dress and somehow, even though she was wearing big sunglasses, Liam knew that it matched her eyes. As the ball came to Liam, he really wasn't focusing on its destination so when he hit it, it flew straight into the girl's face. Liam swore under his breath as he went to see if she was okay. Once he had got to her side, Liam knelt down by her side and said "God, I'm so sorry! I'm terrible at sports, do you want me to carry you over to the lifeguard? They can probably fix the damage that my amazing volleyball skills caused," but as soon as he had finished his sentence, the glare she gave him made him understand what people meant when they said 'If looks could kill.' He chuckled under his breath "Okay, maybe not the lifeguard, How about we go and get ice-cream? I'll pay, anything to make you feel better." he said after a few seconds of her looking like she was plotting his untimely demise. "Ice-cream sounds great" She replied with and a small smile returned back to her face. In a reply, a massive, goofy smile looked back at her from its place on Liam's face. He helped her to her feet and gave Harry a thumbs-up to show that they were fine. Then she said "Ruby," and after noticing Liam's look of confusion she explained, "My name, I'm Ruby, What's yours?" and without any hesitation he replied. "Liam Michael Stewart, at your service, miss Ruby...?" and she laughed then said "Daly. Ruby Elizabeth Daly".  
"Miss Ruby Daly, I like it, you have a very nice name, Darlin'" Then they both looked at each other and simultaneously burst into laughter. This was the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments! Tell me what you think! Thank you sosososo much for reading!!! xox

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some reviews! This is my first fic and I just really want to know what people think about it!!


End file.
